


No cuddles

by spookyharrypotterdiybat



Category: Coast to Coast-Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather-Lumosinlove
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Multi, ill, logan burrito, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyharrypotterdiybat/pseuds/spookyharrypotterdiybat
Summary: Logan got sick. Leo is the only one there and feels sorry for him whining boyfriend.
Relationships: Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O'Hara, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	No cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



"You know I might actually get killed if I snuggle with you know?" Leo said in the direction of a pillow pile in Logan's room. 

No one had slept in here in months. The bed was a lot smaller than their usual King sized. 

"A simple cold won't kill you, Peanut", the pile said and coughed right after, shaking Logans body so that some of the pillows he had piled onto himself fell to the ground. 

"No but if Arthur finds out I got sick, because of not being able to resist you-" Leo looked at Logan's eyes for a second, as they had just appeared between the sheets. Sleep was still in them and his limbs were slowly freeing themselves of the thick blanket. "Also Finn. It's bad enough that you got sick, baby. First of all I couldn't stand to also see Finn sick aswell as you and secondly again, Coach would kill us all for not being more careful." Leo said, in a now way softer tone. 

A single whine came from the bed, as slowly Logan full head was visible. "But, I would get better sooner if I was happy, non?", he argued.  
"I would be a lot happier with you cuddling me, peanut." 

"I hate you, know that?" Leo told Logan as he walked to the bed and sat down next to him.  
"You know I can't just go nothing while you legit tell me you're sad, because I won't cuddle with you - just to save your own life to be honest. But no-", Leo went on as he wrapped Logan up in the blankets and picked him up."- no, Mr. Tremblay wants his cuddles. Mr. Tremblay is oh so sad if he doesn't have his Nutter Nutty Peanut Knut Butter Nut Baby with him all day every day every second." 

He gently placed Logan on Finn's bed. Logan was giggling quietly trying to hide it with a pout. Suddenly he started coughing again though. Leo wrapped him up tighter in the blankets and whispered, "If Arthur asks, we did everything we could to not get sick, but somehow it wasn't enough. Now I'm going to make you soup. I'll be back in 5 minutes and then we'll cuddle, okay? Don't be sad, I love you.... you big baby" 

"What was that?", Loagn asked, voice raspy, because of his sore throught, as Leo made his way to the kitchen. "Wait- did you just call me big?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short drabble. Thank you for leaving comments.


End file.
